When Time left
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Wisely woke up as a Noah, and the betrayal kept being in his mind, making him think about what he had left. The 11th came to talk, but nothing seemed to be like it was before. The time won and he lost.


It's funny how I used to see him as a friend.

At that time I would never have thought about the future and the things it could bring together with it. Awful, horrible and wrathful things. Sometimes I still wonder about that time, where nothing really seemed to matter to me. Nothing really seemed that much important, or even worth thinking about. It didn't ever make me nervous, mad or pissed off, like it would do to most people. At least the normal ones. But then again… maybe I wasn't normal. After all… I was a Noah. And Noah weren't like everyone else. They were not like the nasty, lying humans, causing war and pain to everything around them. Bringing their knowledge to life, creating real life nightmares, trying to take down the world, without even having a second thought about it. Despising humans was something to be proud about, and not being like them at all.

But he liked them. The betrayer.

Sometimes I wished things were like they were before.

Sometimes I regretted.

And sometimes I just lost all hope to keep on living.

"_Whenever things seem impossible to solve, then…"_

I forgot it.

I completely forgot the last part of that sentence. But I didn't really feel mad about it.

I pulled in my shirt, swallowed, and lay down on the bed again. Played slowly with the blanket, trying to pull it over me without making any folds, considering the beautiful and perfect symmetry covering the original white ceiling; I did all the things, just to think about something else, in the meaning to forget what I was thinking about in the start.

"_You really are stupid sometimes…why don't you just go and die?"_

Curling my mouth in a sulking expression and clearing my throat, then pulling the blanket up closer to my body; I did these things just to get rid of the voice that kept spinning around in my head, making me curious and even making me feel something else. Something different. Something new. Something more new and different than usual.

"_Oh, that's right! You can't. You claim to be immortal, right? You say that you've got immortality by your right hand, besides being able to make use of your powers. But you still got killed at that time…"_

"_You really are an idiot."_

It looked like the floor was moving around, dancing, sparkling and circling, like making some ritual for a certain meaning. It looked blurry too, with all the black and white square formed patterns surrounding me. Same all over the house. All the same. But at the same time new.

He killed me.

The person I trusted so much. He killed me.

And he was the only person to ever make me feel something different. Because he was something special.

Something different.

Whatever he did, no matter what move he made, it was special and different from everything else I had ever seen. He always loved living things; the world, every single kind of creature, and not to talk about his family. Oh, his so important and beloved family that he happened to betray so badly, that it made someone loses a little part of themselves for every second that passed at that moment.

I could still feel it. The feeling of being torn violently apart, coming from the inside and spreading out to every inch of my body. The feeling of being betrayed so badly, that it actually made you want to regret it.

_To regret that you weren't quick enough to take a decision depending on your whole presence. _

The fading light beside me, shining oh so much, was flickering too fast. The old candle was soon completely burned up. Or should I say down. Up or down. Nothing mattered. But now it did.

"_35 years."_

Closing my eyes, planting my eyes on the light; only to get away from all of this.

"_It has been 35 years, and you still won't forget about it? Get a life. You're not even considering all the chances for getting over it, coming to move on in your life."_

No. How could someone ever forget something like that; something that much important. Something, that had haunted you for so many years, and made you feel so… so much?

But it hurts to feel so much. It hurts like hell! And I never wanted to get that feeling ever again, no matter how much my long life lasted. No… not long… _immortal._

I never wanted to have a long life. I never asked for it, and I never thought about it. So many years… so many years to think and not do anything at all. It's all going unbelievable fast, and before you know it, you're getting even older. But you never think about it, because you think about everything around you.

_You think about how fast the time went._

And before you know it, it's like everything around you changes.

The things around me, changed too. Too much. A lot too much. Too much to think about it.

_And you want the things to be, just like they were before._

"_Ha! Fool! Life is like a drawing, but you can't use the eraser! Nothing will ever go back to like they were before! You lose, time wins!"_

Time wins, and he won. He won, by making me lose time. By making me lose my own time.

A tiny –almost indistinct- sound from the doorknob came all of sudden. The voice –still mumbling and growling- kept complaining in my head. Now it was talking about my mental state, and all the things I could change, if I just had the guts for it.

A little gap appeared, flickering nervously in the door like being unsure if to fully open it or not. But it, however, grew bigger and creaked, like something was nearly breaking.

I covered my eyes, fingers twirling around my face. Too much light, making it so much brighter and making my eyes feel somehow twisted. I moaned lazily and covered my whole head –including the turban- with the large white pillow. "Go away."

"_Weakling."_

"_And you're the one to talk? Get away from my head."_

Long silky and perfect combed blonde hair was the first thing my scowling eye spotted. Sewn mouth and an attitude no one else could ever get or even pretend to do with any luck. What was his name again?

He made the weird chuckling sound again, though it didn't sound that much amusing and made me offer a glare. With skinny fingers, black nails, his hand silently dragged down the rusty doorknob again, then slowly –and loudly- pushed it back to place.

"Get out."

Not a word did he speak, nor looked affected by my comment. He simply walked over to me and sat on my bed.

I moved my legs, feeling the inconvenient feeling of being right beside him under the white, soft covers. Curling my mouth again, I sat a bit up, my back resting on most of the wall –and the pillow-. Maybe I should ask him about just leaving or something. It was not comfortable- the feeling of being so close to someone else I barely even knew. And not to talk about his strange style… things had changed a lot. Too much. A lot too much.

"_You are really a stupid little fool… can't even make decisions."_

"_Shut your mouth."_

"Why didn't you want to eat with us?"

I could feel myself getting blank. Someone actually came here, and then just talked about food… stupid question. Who did he even think he was? Just coming in here without permission and then thinking that he could just go do whatever he wanted.

"Didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Go away." I muttered, sulking on purpose.

He shook his head, long hair twirling and blowing around in the humid air. I looked at his face, looked into his eyes. Big, yellow and looking nowhere. His stitches weren't attracting either. Actually, they creeped me pretty much out, and I couldn't resist but look another place when my eyes came to rest on the piercings surrounding all those stings. Black, straight and firmly placed stings. It looked painful, actually.

"Your name… it's Wisely, right?"

I felt like just letting a hand slap into my face. Of course my name was Wisely! Was he really that dumb? Well, he was blonde after all, though I had never thought about all those jokes before now.

I crossed my legs –still hidden under the covers- and let myself slide more and more down by the wall.

"My name is Jasdero." He smiled, too bright, too big. Too bright and big, and even more too grinning. Why did he look so happy?

"Who cares about your name?"

"Me."

I tilted my head, eyebrow twitching uncontrollable. What an idiot, coming with such a stupid answer. "But I don't, so stop talking about it and just get out of here."

He shook his head again. "Nope." And he grinned again, chuckling with small girly sounds.

I remembered something all of sudden. There was a dark-haired boy, he followed around all the time… oh yes; they were twins and the Noah of Bonds. It was not quite normal for a Noah to split up in two, but whatever, I didn't care at all. Nothing mattered. But it mattered. _It mattered so much, that I didn't want it to matter._

But why did this Noah… why did he have such a hair color? How could that be? Why had everything changed so much since the last time I was here?

It was twirling around in my head, being too confusing, so my hand rested on my forehead. I had a different hair color too… but blond? That just wasn't normal, unless you were a human.

"You don't like us?"

I turned to him, blinking. "Huh?"

He made the giggling again. "But the Earl likes you, right?"

I glared. What did the Adam have to do with this? It was not like he disliked any of us… actually, I thought he was being a bit too close all the time. And he always wanted to help us with everything, like some kind of father caring for his children.

I decided not to answer.

He continued staring at me, and I couldn't resist but leaved out a tiny growl. His legs swung back and forth, just with enough space to avoid hitting the edge of the bed. I could hear his breath, sounding relaxed and normal. But there were also other sounds. The ones you actually didn't want to hear.

_The ones coming from the inside of a person. _Thoughts and feelings.

Based on mythological and psychical supernatural similarities; the Mind Reader; the Wisest of them all. Wisest of the surviving humans, the rest of the population, building a facility; the Ark. Surviving the big flood, streaming throughout the whole world, as we know it.

A hand reached my hair, dragged the short white locks along with it. A sudden blow of wind, the silence taking over, and a kiss reaching my forehead. Warm and filled with feelings, of a human with a pure heart to make someone feel something.

To make _me_ feel something. Something different. Something more different. Something far more different than usual.

My eyes were planted on his face, and the sweat ran slowly down on my forehead. I cleared my throat and let my legs rest on the soft bed-edges –not being under cover anymore-. "Don't get the wrong idea, 11th."

He smiled. "How could I?" and he giggled. "We're family."

"You're missing your other half. He's your family too, y'know." I lowered my voice, and in the same way, my head. "You're the bonds. You're supposed to be together."

He finally stood up, letting his hand slide down on my face, before he turned around. The candlelight flickered once again, and the thick mass sliding down on the table grew bigger and bigger.

"You're right."

I stared at him; at his face, the stitches and the long bright locks.

"Don't stay in here forever." He smiled, "Remember to go out and eat with your family." And that was his last words, before the door closed.

I looked at my bare, dark grey feet. My stomach tightened and growled -like being mad at me for ignoring it-, and I mumbled to myself. "I guess I'm a bit hungry…"

"_Then go eat something, stupid. You're just sitting here and blacking out!"_

"_But I don't want to go out right now. I'll wait till tomorrow, when the sun rises and I feel more awake."_

"_Bah, you're being so silly! And you only get thinner, if you don't eat anything!"_

The candle's last light reached the reflection from the floor, and then the room turned dark as the fire flickered eagerly for a second and then burned out.

It was like he could stand there beside me at that time; right beside my bed, smiling his usual smile. Like he could move the curtains aside, like he always did. And play the piano, letting his thin fingers touch the tangents with so much pressure, so much expression, while he smiled so happily. Like he was loving his life as a true believer of God, being special and beloved.

Was the 11th even aware of what really happened? What the 14th did to us? He just came in here, and didn't even mention him once, although trying to talk to me. And did the other Noah even have the knowledge of the betrayer and what he did so many years back?

I turned my head and looked at the window, reflecting my own serious face, but at the same time almost seeing his faceless figure mirroring in the dark. The smile of a betrayer. The one who made me lose to time.

_The smile of the 14__th__ and his last appearance. _

* * *

Yes, I know I should be working on my stories, but I just couldn't concentrate on them so I made this x3 Some of it doesn't make sense, but that's the meaning, and that also makes this a crack fic. The voice inside Wisely's head... I guess it's his inner voice speaking to him. It was funny making it, since it provoked him all the time. This is not meant as a real yaoi story, but of course you allowed to imagine what you want to. A kiss on the forehead; so what? It's just a kiss, and that doesn't make it yaoi in my opinion. And I'm not really that much into yaoi, sorry.  
I could have chosen Tyki, Debitto, Road, Lulubell... everyone else, so why Jasdero? Don't ask me, but I just thought it would be interesting to make^^


End file.
